


Согрейте меня

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Возьмите мантию, — ответил Снейп, не оборачиваясь. — Холодно.<br/>— Ну так согрейте меня, профессор.<br/>Сиквел "Холодно"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Согрейте меня

— Возьмите мантию, — ответил Снейп, не оборачиваясь. — Холодно.  
— Ну так согрейте меня, профессор, — прошептала девушка и вышла из кабинета.  
Директор опустился в кресло и закрыл голову руками.  
— Тогда вам следует остаться.  
.

Близился март, но зима не торопилась покидать территорию Школы, как и холод, сковавший замок и его обитателей. Луна давно уже перестала следить за жизнью в замке, хотя и жизнью это сложно было назвать, скорее выживанием или жестокой разновидностью пряток.

Стыдно, но Луна, как и все остальные, пряталась. Пряталась от Кэрроу, от слизиренцев, от пронзительного взгляда чёрных глаз. Последнее было сложнее всего. Как можно было избежать его, если каждый день приходилось спускаться в Большой Зал и пытаться что-нибудь съесть в гнетущем напряжении, хотя кусок в горло не лез. Как можно было пытаться не попасться ему на глаза, если он снова вёл Зельеварение у старшекурсников. Как скрыться от него, если все наказания она теперь отбывала в его кабинете.

Ещё сложнее было отвести взгляд. 

В такие моменты директор вопросительно поднимал бровь, но контакта не разрывал, только насмешка в чёрных глазах становилась явственнее. Луна чертыхалась про себя и отворачивалась, и поэтому никогда не видела, как чуть дрожат уголки губ у мужчины, сидящего напротив неё, из-за попыток скрыть улыбку.

Время, отведённое на наказание, заканчивалось, и Луна снова набиралась смелости, чтобы взглянуть в глаза директору. Профессор молча указывал на стол, где стоял пузырёк то с успокаивающим зельем, то с заживляющим раны, затем кивал на дверь. В-первый раз Луна удивлённо замерла перед столом, не решаясь задать вопрос, и простояла до тех пор, пока Снейп раздражённо не велел ей взять зелье и убраться прочь из его кабинета. Тогда она даже поблагодарить его забыла. Теперь же каждый раз перед тем как уйти, девушка на мгновение замирала у дверей, чтобы собрав всю смелость, выдавить из себя:

— До свидания, профессор Снейп, — и чуть-чуть замявшись, добавить, — спасибо.

.

— Мисс Лавгуд, вам так нравится проводить время в моём обществе, что вы специально нарываетесь на наказания? — в голосе директора столько яда, что Луне, которая давно уже перестала его бояться, становится не по себе.  
— Профессор, вы же знаете, Кэрроу…  
— Довольно, мисс Лавгуд, мы уже обсуждали с вами этот вопрос, но видимо, у вас не хватает мозгов даже на то, чтобы элементарно избегать опасности. Сколько ещё идиотов из вашего дурацкого сообщества должно пострадать, чтобы вы поняли, что воюете с ветряными мельницами?   
— Профессор, мы…  
— Забирайте своё зелье и убирайтесь из моего кабинета, — директор равнодушно отворачивается к окну.

.

— Вы вообще спите, мисс Лавгуд? — Луна удивлённо замирает перед шкафом, переполненным старинными фолиантами.   
— Простите?  
— У вас такие круги под глазами, как будто про сон вы только слышали в детстве из сказок.  
— Нет, всё в порядке, я сплю нормально, — не рассказывать же каждую ночь боишься закрыть глаза, потому что холод, сковывающий сердце, во снах обретает телесную оболочку.  
— Хорошо, можете быть свободны.  
Вечером уже знакомая сова принесла пузырёк с зельем для снов без сноведей. Луна даже не пыталась скрыть улыбку.

.

— Сколько раз вам нужно повторить, чтобы вы запомнили, что это небезопасно находиться за пределами гостиной факультета в столь поздний час, мисс Лавгуд? — устало произнёс мужчина, усаживаясь в кресло. — Когда вы уже начнёте думать головой?  
Луна молчала.  
—Вы вообще понимаете, в какой ситуации вы оказались, какой опасности себя подвергаете? И вы снова без мантии.  
Луна удивлённо вскидывает голову.  
— Как же я от вас всех устал, — Северус поднимается и подходит к окну.— Возвращайтесь в свою гостиную, мисс Лавгуд, и больше не попадайтесь мне.  
Луна кивнула, словно он мог её видеть, и направилась к выходу. Холод металлической ручки обжёг кожу.  
Дежавю.  
— Профессор.  
— Возьмите мантию, — ответил Снейп, не оборачиваясь. — Холодно.  
— Так, согрейте меня, профессор.  
— Тогда вам придётся остаться, мисс Лавгуд, — Луне послышалась в голосе улыбка.  
Дверь бесшумно закрылась.


End file.
